


UNCHARTED TERRITORY

by Spartan_Heidi



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan_Heidi/pseuds/Spartan_Heidi
Summary: Set after About Last Night. Sam and Eddie navigate where there relationship goes from there...back to the sex club if I have my way. :)





	UNCHARTED TERRITORY

UNCHARTED TERRITORY:  
Takes place right after About Last Night:  
Because I thought we needed more Sam/Eddie after that episode…  
I was trying to make this a one shot but I started at work and then got busy right at starting the good part...lol...so this'll have to be continued. Sorry this part is so short. 

Sam sighed as she sat back down in her office chair and watched the setting sun. It had been a long few days after waking up naked next to Eddie and all that entailed. It was a shame she hadn’t appreciated his fine self more while it was happening because the odds of them putting themselves in another situation like that with each other again were slim. She didn’t know what to do with the feelings she had been and were developing for Eddie. She knew what she craved to do with every fiber of her being. But she also knew the risks. He vouched for her with the judge, gave her a great job, and everyone knew that there were supposed to be no serious relationships that early on while tackling sobriety. They usually ended up disasters. And she respected Eddie too much for a disaster. Plus, sobriety was the main thing right now. Well that and not letting herself and Eddie down. But she also knew the serenity prayer from AA and right now she knew she was too weak to accept the things she cannot and should not change so after that conversation with Eddie, she had escaped to the solitude of her office.  
She opened her email and found a cryptic message from Berto with what looked to be dash cam footage telling her this was the only copy and to watch it if she wanted but if she didn’t or couldn’t, he had made sure it wasn’t anywhere else so it wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass later. She knew she had to erase it, and sooner rather than later if it was what she thought it was. She had learned that lesson the hard way a few weeks ago with the mess with the ex. But somehow she just couldn’t hit delete so she hit play. Her eyes were riveted to her and Eddie sitting naked in the back of the ride share. And even though she knew the reasoning behind it, that still didn’t stop her from becoming ridiculously turned on.  
“You really are gorgeous. The camera just loves you, even just a dash cam one,” Eddie said huskily making Sam jump guiltily.  
“I swear I really was going to delete it. Just had to see it at least once,” she said guiltily her eyes not able to meet his. “Probably should’ve asked you or told you about this footage but after that conversation we had about letting it all go, I just couldn’t quite yet. I keep thinking about what it would’ve been like with you…different circumstances with us not drugged and no toxic chemicals and no bad guys,” she said meeting his eyes. “Well, maybe one bad guy if the sex club was any indication,” she said with a joking wink.  
“You were supposed to be the bad one being beat remember,” he said with a smile. “Kind of would’ve paid to have seen that after all the trouble and aggravation you put me through,” he said huskily.  
“You wouldn’t have had to pay. You would’ve been the one doing it. Wouldn’t have trusted anyone else,” she said quietly and truthfully. “I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone in my life ever. I need you to know that.”  
The severity of those words made Eddie’s heart stutter. He knew, had known that the two of them had been barreling toward uncharted territory; territory that they couldn’t and shouldn’t cross, at least not yet. So rather than say anything to risk it all, he shakily took a breath and composed himself. “I can’t believe I’m saying this. Might be the fact that we’ve been in a sex club twice in two days but every time you roll your eyes at me, it makes me think about taking you across my knees,” Eddie said with an apologetic smile.  
Hearing Eddie say those words gave Sam goosebumps. This surprised her since she had been really not happy when Eddie had said at the club that they could punish her later. But something about Eddie doing the punishing made her think of the possibilities. She had read fifty shades when it had come out like everyone else she knew. Sam had also auditioned for the movie. And the book had made her realize there was a part of her that had wanted to try it. But she had never trusted her ex that much to give up the control. But Eddie was different, she trusted him with her life. They were true partners.  
“What if I said that had always been on my sexual bucket list,” she said looking him in the eye. “But I had never found someone I trusted enough to give up control like that.”


End file.
